


Recuerdos

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Community: 30vicios, F/F, Post-Canon, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante sus días en Osaka, Kate encuentra a alguien que le recuerda a... ¿a quién?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

Desde un comienzo, detenerse y preguntarle su nombre a aquella chica de cabello tinturado con la que se había cruzado por una calle de Osaka había sido una mala idea.

No importaba lo mucho que se excusase consigo mismo repitiéndose que le recordaba a alguien, ya que se acordaba perfectamente de las pocas personas con las que se había involucrado en los años que había pasado junto a sus compañeras y, después de tanto tiempo, no se atrevía a pensar que las memorias de esos diecisiete años antes de su despertar hubiesen regresado.

Y aun así había aceptado salir con ella una y otra vez, pero no por temor a herirla, como Rachel la había excusado cuando Rose se quejó de las continuas apariciones de la chica y ella se negó a responder.


End file.
